El primer beso de James & Lily
by Brujii-Black
Summary: Lily no puede dormir pensando en James...No sabe que hacer y decide bajar a la sala comun a aclarar sus ideas, claro esta...nunca penso que James Potter fuera a estar durmiendo ahi. OneShot.


Son las 2 de la mañana y no consigo dormir ¡aggggggg! Voy a matar a James, si, James-egocentrico-potter ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque desde que tuve una cita con el hace 2 dias, no dejo de pensarlo, Sali con el para demostrarme a mi misma que sus ojos avellana, su sonrisa perfecta, su cuerpo de infarto, su pelo… ejem… decia, Sali con el para demostrarme que soy inmune a sus, muy numerosos, encantos, todo iba bien, charlabamos y comimos helado, como buenos amigos, pero tenia que pasar, ese beso, ese maravilloso beso ¿maravilloso? No, quise decir estupido, ¿a quien engaño? Me trae loca Jam… Potter desde que tengo 13 años, hoy 4 años después sigo babeando mentalmente cuando se revuelve el pelo, que hoy tengo la certeza ,después de haberlo revuelto yo misma durante el beso, que es muy suave, ¡y merlin! Que bien besa, claro tuvo mucha experiencia, pero prefiero no pensar en eso ahora, prefiero pensar en que las cosas lindas que me dijo y en ese "te amo" ¿pueden creerlo? No es la primera vez que me lo dice, pero esta vez fue especial, fue privado, solo para nosotros dos, pero no supe que responder, corri, como una idiota, y en estos 2 dias James esta todo cabizbajo, triste, y no puedo evitar sentir culpa, cuando Sirius me mira con cara de "no tienes corazon" o cuando Remus me dijo "hubiera sido mejor que le dijeras la verdad, a que le rompas el corazon", yo tampoco estoy bien, quiero que me vuelva a besar, que me vuelva a invitar a salir cada vez que me vea, quiero tomarlo de la mano, quiero pasarme una vida con el "¿y porque no vas tu?" me dice esa molesta vocecita en mi cabeza "¿y si me rechaza?" me respondo temerosa a mi misma "el pobre ya sufrio demasiado tus rechazos, si te rechaza lo tendrias bien merecido" me siento mal, siento el corazon frio y pesado, un hueco en el pecho, lo necesito con locura ¿Por qué? Porque lo amo, si, yo Lilian Evans amo con toda mi alma al estupido y tierno James, ¿pero…que hago? ¡oh dios! Porque el amor es tan difícil, si le hubiera dicho un "yo tambien te amo James" es ese momento todo seria mas facil, me decido, voy a ir a hablar con el, ¿pero Sirius y Remus? No puedo ir a su habitación a las dos de la mañana diciendo "oh James fui tan idiota te amo desde que te vi por primera vez" seria muy culebron mexicano, esto no es una telenovela, pero aun asi, con mi valentia de Gryffindor me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras…

A veces pienso que merlin debe amarme, ahí esta, dormidito como un bebé, solo, en la sala comun, me acerco, ahí una manta cubriendole parte de las piernas, parece que se mueve mucho dormido, sonrio, es tan tierno, me acerco despacito

-James- llamo suavemente

-mmm…

-James despierta- murmure mientras tocaba su hombro, y el abrio los ojos para mirarme

-¿Lily?- pregunta gravemente confundido, rio suavemente al ver lo lindo que se ve con el ceño fruncido, es muy extraño verlo asi, el siempre esta sonriendo, otra de las razones por las que lo amo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido, "¿Por qué? Mmm… piensa rapido"

-no lo se- "soy una idiota :|" –no podia dormir y vine aquí- bien, correcto eso es verdad, omiti el detalle de que el es el que desbela mis sueños porque suena muy cursi

-si te molesto puedo irme- dijo con tono triste, no mi amor no molestas quedate eternamente conmigo

-no molestas- dije, soy tan imbesil, me siento como si fuera el cazador de la mama de Bambi, pero yo no mate a Bambi ni a su mama, yo tengo mi propio ciervito, que ahora esta cabisbajo y triste, no puedo verlo asi, daria mi vida, mil citas, mil besos, solo por verlo sonreir, ya aguante demasiado ,4 años, 4 estupidos años negando el amor que le tengo- James- llamo suavemente

-¿cambiaste de opinión y quieres que me valla?

-claro que no tontito- le digo con la dulzura que vengo conteniendo desde los 13- ¿me haces un lugar?- pregunto sonrojada, le estoy pidiendo dormir con el, ¡dios! Levanta la vista y sus ojitos brillan

-¿en- enserio?- pregunta nervioso y conteniendo la sonrisa, tomo la cobija que hay a los pies del sillon, me acucurruco junto a el y nos tapo, tomo sus manos y hago que rodee mi cintura, el pobre esta casi paralizado, no es para menos, me abrazo a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-James- susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunta suavemente, lo miro tiene los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sintiendo cada movimiento y su mano comienza a acariciar mi espalda, me dan ganas de ronronear

-yo tambien te amo- le digo en su oido, abre los ojos y me mira, y al tenerlo tan cerca, no me resisto y… lo bese! Por fin! El me abraza fuertemente y me gira un poco haciendo que quede sobre el, me separo, le sonrio, me da otro beso, y me acurruco sobre el, con mi cabeza en su cuello y antes de dormirme abrazada a james potter, pienso ¡merlin! Que rico aroma tiene…


End file.
